


Our Only Option

by Stylesplus



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Awkward Boners, BoyxBoy, Burglary, Confessions, Couch Sex, Daddy Kink, Funny, Gay Sex, Handcuffs, Humor, Love Confessions, M/M, MalexMale, MxM - Freeform, Nipple Play, Rope Bondage, Sex Tapes, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, larry - Freeform, larry stylinson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-26
Updated: 2016-05-26
Packaged: 2018-07-10 07:50:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6974206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stylesplus/pseuds/Stylesplus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Contains 5 members of a boy band, 1 sex tape and only 1 option.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Our Only Option

**Author's Note:**

  * For [keysha_1995](https://archiveofourown.org/users/keysha_1995/gifts).



> This was written for my best friend who I love to death! xx Enjoy xx

Our Only Option  
To the average person, a week’s holiday would seem like nothing, there was nothing you could do with only a week off other than sleep. To me, a week felt like four. Being on the road constantly, not being able to see your family or friends and then being granted a week’s break to do as we pleased, was like a wish come true. In a week I would be able to fit it visiting my family and friends as well as spend time relaxing in the comfort of my actual home. Of course, my relaxing time wouldn’t be spent alone. There were four other men that would be accompanying me on this week’s break.  
All five of our families are spending the week in South Yorkshires suburb Doncaster. Each time we get a small break and we don’t want to be away from each other, we fly our families to one of our home towns so that we can spend time with them as well as be with each other. This time it just happens to be in my home town.  
Even though Harry and I had spent two days here only two weeks ago, I still missed the comfort of my home. It has always been refreshing to take time out on life and relax with the ones I love. It's especially peaceful when you don’t have to fear the public, until you’re spotted that is. But luckily it was leaked we are in Florida for our break meaning less people will be looking for us here.  
Being famous is meant to come with its perks, like not having to do the boring stuff that normal people have to do; like going food shopping. Usually I would get one of our security team to go and grab me some stuff so that I don’t have to be spotted shopping but when there are personal things I need I tend to think otherwise. You see, normally I wouldn’t care about asking someone to buy me condoms and lube but our security team are very much like us boys and love to joke around and I would rather they not know Harry and I were screwing one another.  
I walked into my apartment for the first time in two weeks expecting peace and quiet for at least five minutes, but boy was I wrong. All four of the boys were sitting on my couches yelling at each other and mucking around. I sighed shaking my head at them and headed towards by bedroom to hide two of the four items I had bought from the store.  
“What's in the bag, Lou?” Zayns voice sounded before I could get out of their line of sight. I swore silently to myself before turning and facing Zayn.  
“Just some stuff I bought; went to the store.” They all looked at me with confused yet interested faces, except Harry that is. That bastard knew what was in the bag and looked smug about it.  
“What kind of stuff? Has to be important if you didn’t send someone to grab it for you.” Niall piped up this time.  
“Just some soap and shampoo” The first thing that came to mind popped out of my mouth.  
“You risked being seen for some soap?” I glared at Liam.  
“I wanted a new stuff but I can’t smell it if I don’t go.” Why are my friends so nosy?  
“If he wants to risk being caught to ‘smell soap’ then let him.” Harry said still smirking.  
“Thank you Harry. I’m going to put them away, I’ll be right back” I turned and walked off to my bedroom before any of them could say another word.  
Opening the master bedroom door I gasped. My room looked as though a tornado had swept through it leaving everything thrown around. I noticed photo frames missing and my underwear drawer empty. After I hid the bag I turned around and walked back out into the living room where the boys were still making a ruckus.  
“What the hell have you done to my room?” I yelled at them making them instantly quieten down.  
“We haven’t left the couch since we got here. What's wrong?” Liam stood up to head towards my room.  
“It's been trashed.” Was all I said before all four of the boys raced towards by room to have a look. Only minutes later they all came back out and sat down on the couch.  
“I’ll call security to come and have a look around” Zayn told me quietly.  
Not even five minutes after Zayn had made the call three members of our security team burst through my front door with their heads on a swivel.  
“We’re all fine thanks, Paul. Would you be able to search the place to see if someone is still here?” Harry asked head of security. He nodded and told the other two guys what to do.  
After they came to the conclusion that my apartment was clear they asked me if I wanted them to stay the night. I nearly agreed but then I remember Harry and I had plans that didn’t need to be shared. I figured that I was safe enough with Harry and got them to lock all my windows then told them that I would lock the door after they leave.  
I had planned that when I got home I would get a little bit of relaxing time before all the drama started but when does anything I ever plan go right?  
It was only the five of us boys left in my apartment and of course, we were as loud as hell. It wasn’t even as if we were playing a game, we were simply talking loudly.  
“So Louis, did you have a look to see what's missing?” I shrugged my shoulders.  
“I noticed my photos and my underwear missing. But I didn’t keep anything important in there; everything I love was taken with me.” Liam nodded his head.  
“No secret stash of porn missing?” My eyes instantly went wide and I jumped up off the couch nearly tripping on the rug. “I was only kidding!” Niall yelled after me.  
As quickly as I could I pulled open my sock drawer and yanked out all the socks but there was nothing lying in the bottom.  
“HARRY” I screamed for him and he ran through the door seconds later.  
“What's wrong?” Panic was written all over his face.  
“It's fucking missing! The sex tape we made was stolen!” I yelled at him tears coming to my eyes but I didn’t allow them to fall.  
Before Harry could answer Liam walked into the room looking scared.  
“What's happened Lou?” He questioned me.  
“Harry and I made a fucking sex tape and they took it! Our lives are over; all we will ever be known for is the band members who filmed themselves having kinky sex!” I yelled loud enough for the other boys to hear me as well. Liam’s face was made up of utter shock and on any other occasion I probably would have laughed.  
Harry’s arms wrapped around me and he whispered in my ear to calm down.  
“How am I meant to do that Harry?” I whispered back.  
“I’m going to go check if it's online, yet.” Liam said quietly before leaving the room.  
Harry and I stood there embracing for another minute or so before following after Liam.  
Liam was on the couch with the other two boys hovering over his shoulders looking at the phone Liam had in his hand.  
“There’s nothing up, yet.” I nodded my head and looked at Harry.  
“I think we need to talk to Simon, he’s the only one who can fix this.”  
-  
After getting an emergency appointment with Simon Cowell we drove straight over. It was lucky that he was here for the next three days or we would be in some serious trouble. Simon was the one guy that overruled everyone else that had anything to do with One Direction. If he says that he wants us to do something even though we already have plans that day, we do it anyway. And if anyone could get us out of this mess, it was him.  
Arriving at his building I was rather pleased to see that there were no fans lingering around the street which meant that they still don’t know we are here. The building we are at wasn’t one of Simons but instead one he rented off some other company for three days, giving the company more than enough money to cover the three days.  
The elevator dinged when we reached the top floor and we all stepped out into a modern foyer that had an elegant reception desk and only two doors on the entire level. As soon as the receptionist saw us she motioned towards one of the doors and told us to enter straight away.  
Simon sat behind a large black glass desk that was filled with piles of paperwork and a simple laptop.  
“Boys” He said motioning towards the two chairs in front of the desk and the couch that was against the wall not too far away. As Harry and I were the ones in trouble we sat in the chairs directly in front of the desk.  
Simon raised an eyebrow at our seating arrangements but didn’t fully question it.  
“What seems to be the emergency?” For a guy that was told that there was an emergency with his highest selling boy-band he didn’t seem overly concerned. I looked over at Harry before starting.  
“When I got home not long ago I found my bedroom trashed.” I paused for a moment.  
“I am aware of that, what seems to be the problem?” I took a deep breath before just blurting it all out.  
“Harry and I made a sex tape and it was stolen” Simons eyes instantly closed and his face went pale. For a few moments the room was silent. All of a sudden Simon pressed a button on the phone sitting on the desk.  
“Alice, can you call Freddie from media and ask him to bring up a small film crew and a camera, please.” I looked at Harry to see if he had any idea what was going on but he shook his head at me. Seconds later a voice came through the phone.  
“Yes sir. Was there anything else?”  
“That’s all thank you Alice.” Simon looked between Harry and me. “Boys, you’re about to do a confession.”  
*  
“A confession? Are you seriously going to make them tell the world they made a sex tape?” Liam asked from across the room.  
“I’m more then serious, if this gets leaked before you have the chance to tell the world then it is going to be an even bigger scandal. We need to get your story straight before we start filming.” Both Harry and I nodded.  
Simon was still looking reasonably calm despite what we had told him, meaning that he had a plan and most of the time we all hate those plans.  
“I’m going to regret asking you this but what kind of sex tape was it?” Simon asked looking at me, silently saying I was the one that needed to explain.  
“Well um, do you know the term ‘Vanilla’ sex? It was kind of, um-“  
“Cinnamon or mixed spice if you will” Harry finished explaining looking extremely proud of himself. I elbowed him in the ribs to wipe the damn smirk off his face.  
“Oh god” Niall groaned making everyone look at him. “Do I have to be here for this?” Simon gave him a pointed look making Niall groan once more because he shut up.  
“How long has this been going on for?”  
“The sex or dating part?” Harry asked cheekily making me once again elbow him in the ribs.  
“I don’t even want to know how long you have been sleeping together for. I want to know what you’re going to tell the world, I need to know the outline of things not the details.” Harry was trying not to laugh but you could tell it was becoming hard for him.  
“We have been dating for eight months, no one, but us, knew. The sex tape was a spur of the moment thing, we had a list of things we would and wouldn’t do- shit, you didn’t need to know that. I don’t know what to tell you and it's making me blurt out really private stuff!” Simon was looking at me with a rather shocked expression which I didn’t blame him for. Harry was laughing at me and everything was just pissing me off.  
I felt like getting up and leaving the room but I knew it would only course more trouble than it would solve. I’m not looking forward to confessing to the world.  
*  
On the way back to my flat Harry was joking around with Zayn about the confession we had made. I was pissed that he was taking this all so lightly, it's like he didn’t even care that any minute now the world would be seeing us naked in bed using hand cuffs and pink sparkling condoms with each other, and that wasn’t even the worst of it.  
Harrys lips glided perfectly against mine making my mouth open, letting Harry’s tongue slip through, the familiar taste of the younger man made me whimper in delight. We were naked already, and as much as I wanted Harry to hurry up and take me I knew he was purposely taking his sweet time playing with me for the camera.  
The bed was stripped bare with nothing but a black sheet so nothing could get in the way. My hands were bound to the headboard while my legs we spread to each corner of the base of the bed and tied there with rope. The camera was mounted in the perfect position so that it captured every little thing Harry did to me and every little twitch my body gave.  
Although my body could hardly move it didn’t stop me from trying.  
“You look stunning, stop worrying” Harry murmured again the skin of my neck so that only I could hear. I moaned out as a sign that I heard him but he knew I didn’t exactly agree with him.  
Harry’s lips moved down my body leaving wet kisses all over. When he reached one of my nipples he latched on, nibbling and sucking on it making me arch and moan some more.  
“Daddy!”  
“You might want to take this” Harry whispered in my ear snapping me out of my memory. I looked at the sweater he was holding out to me. I went to ask him why I needed it but before I could he skimmed his fingertips across the bulge in my pants. I grabbed the sweater and draped it over me while blushing. “Don’t get rid of it, I will take care of it when we get home” I glared at him but didn’t deny him. There was no doubt about it that I was now sexually frustrated, I mean why wouldn’t I be after telling the world that we were dating and having sex enough that we decided to film it. Note the damn sarcasm.  
Unfortunately no matter how much sarcasm I gave myself it didn’t get rid of the fact I was hard as a rock in front of three of my best mates and my no longer secret, secret boyfriend.  
When we arrived at my flat once again everyone got out of the car making me stop in my tracks.  
“What do you all think you’re doing?” Niall, Liam and Zayn turned around to look at me.  
“Going inside?” Niall told me acting as if that was what I meant. .  
“I think what Louis means to say is that as soon as we get inside, even if you are there, I will be fucking Louis into the couch. So if you want to watch, feel free to come inside, if not you might want to leave now.” My jaw dropped as I stared at Harry.  
My face was red from embarrassment but when I looked at the boys I could tell I wasn’t the only one. Both Niall and Liam were white as ghosts with their chins dragging on the ground; Zayn on the other hand was laughing his ass off.  
“We will come back later then.” Liam muttered still looking pale. Harry grinned and grabbed my hand pulling me inside the building before I had time to even say goodbye.  
*  
Harry lay naked on the couch with me sprawled across his chest breathing so softly I wasn’t sure if he had fallen asleep or not. Harry had done of he had promised the boys and had fucked me well into the couch leaving me deliciously aching.  
It was peaceful laying here with no worries in the world. Not having to worry about the boys hearing Harry and I or walking in on us like this. Sometime in the last hour our confession would have been posted online for the world to see so this time right here could very well be the last time that we are left alone in peace. But to be honest, that peace probably has something to do with the fact Harry and I turned off both of our phones before we got our clothes off.  
“I wonder what our parents think of our confession” Harry murmured sounding completely worn out.  
“Shit! We forgot to tell them before it was posted!” I sat up quickly nearly making myself fall off the couch, Harry’s hand on my ass saved me.  
“Let them find out themselves, I didn’t plan on telling mum anyway. She would have my balls in her fist if I had have told her I filmed myself having sex.” Laughing at him, I stood up and pulled on my pants that were lying on the floor.  
“If I don’t tell mum before she sees that video she will murder me. It's better if I tell her; she might just murder you instead.”  
I walked over to the kitchen counter, where both Harry and I’s phones were sitting, and picked up my phone hitting the on button at the same time. The phone lit up and it instantly started beeping with messages and missed calls.  
“I think that means that people have seen the video.” I mumbled to Harry who was now sitting up on the couch. I opened up the list of missed calls to see that majority of them were from my family as well as a few from the boys. The text messages were all made up of the expected ‘answer your damn phone’ and ‘what the hell is going on’ messages that I had prepared myself for; except for one that is. I opened up the message from Liam and read it out loud to Harry. “All our families are worried about you, they are insisting they come over and see you. We will be there in 30 minutes –L” I looked at the time shown at the top of my phone only to see that twenty five minutes had already passed since the text was sent. “Harry get your ass up and clean, they will be here any minute!” I yelled at him.  
The flat was in no condition for family to be over, Harry and I had made a mess of the place in our sex haze, clothes were thrown everywhere and things had been knocked over in our path to the couch.  
It was no less than four minutes later when there was a knock at the door. Our cleaning job had consisted of picking everything up and throwing it into the bedroom to hide it, all except my underwear that seemed to be unexplainably missing and not on my ass where they should be.  
I took a deep breath and opened the door, standing back as a herd of people swarmed into my once peaceful flat. Once everyone was inside I closed the door only to turn around to my mother’s face staring at me.  
“We can explain!”  
“I don’t think there is a real need for that anymore, I heard enough.” I looked down at my feet feeling guilty. If I had of warned her not to watch the video, I could have saved us all this awkwardness.  
“Honey, they are grown men. I’m pretty sure if they want to film themselves having sex and then post it online it's their decision.” Daniel, mums husband told her while winking at me. I looked over at Harry for help only to see him grinning his ass off.  
As much as I love that Harry and I are now out to the world as a couple, I still hate the reason for it; even if he loves it.  
“Louis, can I put on a movie for the kids so that we can talk like adults?” Liams mother, Karen, asked cutting everyone off.  
“Yeah if you just press play I’m pretty sure the last movie we watched was a kids one.” I told her smiling, rather grateful she was distracting the little ones from hearing about my sex life.  
I watched her as she walked over to the TV and DVD player, hitting all the right buttons to make the picture appear. And once it did, I regretted it instantly.  
“Daddy! Right there!”  
Faster than I had ever done in my life, I bounded across the room and grabbed the remote out of Karens shocked hands only to drop it and send the batteries flying from it. The DVD was still playing loudly, my moans ringing through every ones ears.  
What felt like years later, which was really only seconds, Niall ran over to the TV and ripped the cords out of the back. The noise stopped and the room was dead silent. All I wanted to do was curl up in a ball and never come out again. Harry coughed awkwardly before speaking.  
“So, who’s hungry?”

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is appreciated! Thank you all for reading!!


End file.
